A FairyTale
by Princess In Love
Summary: Queen Clarisse wants Mia to get married.But Mia wants to marry Michael.Now,Michael proposes.What happens between the proposal and the wedding?  Please review
1. The Proposal

A/N;My first Princess Diaries I would appreciate it if you can review

_**12 P.M, Monday, The Loft**_

Michael called just now. He wanted me to go to the lakeside with him today. I wonder why? I mean, we just met yesterday and well...we talked. We talked about Grandmere, Mom, his family, Lilly, mostly_ about Lilly._ But all that time I never told him how I felt about the pressure that grandmere was putting on me to get married. You know, I am the next ruler of Genovia and as per tradition, a princess of Genovia have to get married at the age of ,I am 21 and I am currently a senior at Colombia has been pressurizing me from the day I turned whom will I marry. Of course, the man who has been in my dreams from my 1st ,when he told me that he loved me over 4 years ago, I was well...,how could I tell Michael that Grandmere wants me to get married! She would be now going through the pictures and profiles of the future consort of the princess of Genovia with the Royal Event Planner of Genovia,Vigo, the man behind my mom's awesomely planned wedding with Frank-my algebra teacher, which unfortunately did not take place as my mom and Frank eloped to Mexico and got married there.

Oh well, I would worry about them later...I have got a date with Michael.

_**7 P M, The Lakeside**_

OH MY GOD!I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS...MICHEAL PROPOSED _TO ME..._

I walked over to _the _lakeside from the limo. Even though Lars was nice and so protective of me, he never invaded my privacy and so I was alone. I actually felt thankful to him.

So I walked over and the first thing I saw was a round table for two, with candles and glasses.

That is so , because it was Michael,I totally loved it. So I walked up to him. He was standing, facing the lake. As I approached he turned. How had he known I was there?

"You look gorgeous." he said.

I blushed and smiled at him. I made a mental note to thank Tina who chose this dress for me. I had hated this night blue off the shoulder dress when she drew it out of my wardrobe.

"Tina," I had complained."Why should I wear this thing? Micheal never cares what I wear. There is no need of this."

"Mia."Tina had said in an exasperated voice."You are so not romantic. In those books I have read, when girl goes to a date, she dresses beautifully. I have tried that out myself and it worked."

So I sat there in my room, infront of my dresser, while Tina played hairstylist and cosmetician with a result, my normally straight hair is curled up in the end, and my eyes are blue.

But Tina was right. I did not look like an liked it.

He grabbed my hand and led me to a chair. I sat down, elegantly like a princess, otherwise Grandmere would kill walked over to the other side and grabbed something from under the table. It took me only a second to realize what it was. Michael opened the bottle of champagne with a pop and poured it into two glasses. He gave a glass to me. I never drank, but just because Michael offered it, I took it with a smile and took a sip. Not bad. It was not that great but definitely not bad. So we sat there for what seemed like hours and then finally he got up. I noticed I had emptied the glass of walked over to me and kissed my hands._Then, he kneeled and took out a velvet box from his pocket._

_And that was when knew what he was going to do. He was going to..._

I held my breath as Michael said.

"Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi, will do you do the honour of being my wife by marrying me?"

I was .It was like the without the champagne.

"Yes."I finally said.

"Michael Moscovitz, I will love to to be your wife."

Michael grinned at me as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me; long and hard. Soon we were kissing passionately.

Look Grandmere, I have found my consort, even though he is not royal...

_**11 A.M Tuesday, In the limo.**_

When I woke this morning, I felt so stupid. I had thought the whole thing was a dream before I looked at the beautiful engagement ring on my , Michael had really proposed to me last night. I immediately got out of bed and dragged myself to the shower. I quickly showered and walked to the living , Frank and Rocky was there. Rocky had just begun to speak things like Mia, sister , he had never managed to utter the word 'mom'. Maybe it was because I was the one who would remind my mom to feed him. It's not a big thing you know, considering that my mom is the person who kept stuffing the electricity bill in the salad bowl, until one I yelled at her for doing s. was shocked for a day, but the next day, she went on being the harebrained mom I know.

I wanted to tell them my news,but I would tell Grandmere first so that she would stop searching for future consorts for me.

So I called and arranged Lars and the limo to meet me at the ,as I am sitting in this enormous car,I feel relaxed and happy that Michael had finally done what I wanted him to do...oh,I don't know...probably my whole life.

_**2 PM,The Plaza,**_

Okay,Grand mere is off the rocker.I walked into the Plaza and found,just as I thought,Grandmere,huddled together in conversation with none other than course I had been right.I have known Grand mere too she saw__me,they stopped talking.

"Amelia."she said in French as I sat down on one of her pink couch.

"As we discussed earlier,it is time that you get married and produce a heir to and I were just discussing about that you should take a look at the..."but before she could complete,I interupped her.

"There is no need grand has already proposed to me."

Grand mere looked as if I had said something her face lightened up.

"Really?Why did you not tell me and made me search these could have told me that someone has proposed to who is this person?Why did you not tell me could have..."

Realizing that she was not going to stop any time soon,I interuppted her again.

"Wow,slow down Grand proposed to me only yesterday."

"Michael?"Grand mere's ears perked up at the name.

"Michael Moscovitz?"

"Yeah."I what is the problem with Michael?Grandmere liked him.

"Oh good."she said,practically jumping up and down

I smiled at Grand mere's Grand mere is taken care only people left is Mr and Mrs Moscovitz,Mom,Frank and Lilly._Lilly._I dread my god,I am getting Lilly as my future sister in law!You gain something,you lose 's life

Well,here's my first chapter.I'll upload as soon as I Review.

Love you guys,Princess In Love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Announcing

**A/N;Thanks to all those who read the for the review read this chapter and review.**

Okay, this should go smoothly. Michael invited my family to have dinner with his family, after which we will announce about out , actually, it was my idea. I was surprised at myself, you know, for coming up with such a brilliant was very insistent about the whole wedding thing. She had Vigo up to the task immediately.

I only hope that today's dinner thing goes fine...

Oh my god!I can't believe it. They agreed...

It is kind of a shock actually. My mom was the kind of person who wanted her child to get married at the age of .She was the one who fought with grand mere about my marriage. I never really thought that mom would agree.

So me, mom and Mr. walked into the Moscovitz's home. Lilly opened the door. Her pug-like face had a look of confusion. But anyone who did not know the one and only Lilly Moscovitz could never see that look. She greeted my family politely and led them into the , we saw and Michael standing, and waiting to receive .Moscovitz (or my future mother-in-law) stared at me and then smiled. I always had this feeling when any of the doctors stared at me. I kind of feel that I am being , with psychoanalysts as in-laws, this is to be expected.

We sat down for dinner. I could feel Lilly's eyes on us now. She must know something is coming. You know Lilly. I mean, come on Lilly could read me like a book.

We soon finished the dinner. Mom ate fast. I was surprised sat her. She even said no to desert. That is so not , she guessed that something was coming.

Okay, it was time. Michael grabbed my hand from under the table and squeezed. I cleared my throat and said.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make."

Everybody looked at us.

I said."Michael and I are engaged."

And...nothing. Everybody sat gaping at us. Lilly was especially comical. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. I turned to see that Michael was having a strong urge to laugh by looking at Lilly's face. I gave him a dirty look and turned to look at the elders in the room.

Finally, said.

"Are you sure Mia, that you want to marry Michael? I mean, you are young and we don't want you kids to jump into any unexpected decision."

What the hell. I know I want to marry Michael. No doubt.

"."I said calmly, using all the charm I have acquired from my princess training."I have never been sure of anything else in my life. I love has been forcing me to get married since the day I turned 21, but I wanted only Michael. And that is my decision."

She stared at me for a long. Then she sighed and came over to me. She hugged and me and said.

"Welcome to the family Mia."

I saw Michael breathe a sigh of relief. Lilly was again staring at me and Michael. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

Then, I was scared. Lilly was danger, when she opened her mouth. But what came out of her mouth completely took me by surprise.

"Congrats Mia and Michael and welcome to the family, Mia."

This was super weird. Lilly was congratulating me and , that's awesome.

"Thanks Lilly."

"Hey I think this calls in for a celebration." said .

He got up and grabbed a wine. He opened the bottle and poured it to all our of them raised their glasses for toast and Frank said.

"To Mia and Michael,and their cherishing love."

Everybody followed suit,."To Mia and Michael."

I felt tears in my eyes and Michael squeezed my hands from under the table.

All's well that ends well...

_**O.K,I am done with this chapter.I need your be good and review.**_


	3. The Royal Engagement

**10 am, Monday, the Plaza**

I walked into the Plaza to find Grand mere giving instructions in rapid was writing so fast that the notes appeared blurred. People were running around, holding cell phones to their noticed me and said.

"Come here Amelia, tell me what colour of roses you prefer for the wedding. Pink or Red?"

I stared around and said.

"Grand mere, I don't need a lavish wedding. What me and Michael wants is a peaceful and quiet wedding, with just our friends and family."

Grand mere waved her hands impatiently and said.

"Nonsense Amelia. You are the Princess of Genovia for heavens sake. Our country' name must be held , what about the gifts for the guests?"

I knew I was dismissed. When Grand mere made up her mind, no one could defy her.

So that means I will have to warn Michael.

**12 p m, Moscovitz's apartment.**

"You know Michael; she has taken this wedding stuff pretty seriously. She say's she has to uphold Genovia's pride or something."

Michael was laughing. He can laugh. It is not his grandmother. Why couldn't Grand mere be like normal American grandmothers? Or rather, at least like a Genovian all the grandmothers like this in Genovia? Oh brother...Do not answer that.

**1 p m, Tuesday, The Plaza.**

I am fuming right now. Why? All because of a fucking newspaper , l opened the newspaper and on the front page, I see a couple pictures of myself with Michael. We were walking together in the park; He was whispering in my ear, I was kissing his cheek. And its headline was.

_**The Royal Engagement**_

_**The fans of America's only princess, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi, or rather Princess Mia can be happy. Because the next ruler of the Principality of Genovia is getting married to her high school sweetheart. The engagement, which was confirmed by the Genovian authority yesterday, was highly secretive. Princess Mia, who is currently a student at Columbia University is getting married to her high school sweetheart and her best friend's brother, Michael is the famous inventor of the robotic arm used for the heart surgery."**_

I threw the paper down in rage. I immediately called Michael and told him about the article. He calmed me down. Good thing too, I was too mad. I mean, come on, who would care if a 5 feet 9 flat footed freak got married or not? Why is everyone invading my privacy? I just don't want this , why? I wanted a quiet wedding, not a posh one. I wanted to cry. And that was exactly what I did. I was crying like hell for what seemed like hours. I just wished I had Michael with me. Just then, like magic, Michael walked into my room.

"Michael." I cried and ran over to him. I hugged him hard, causing him to fall back onto my , I am too enthusiastic.

Even though I was on top of him, he did not seem to mind. He rubbed my back smoothly and said.

"Calm down 's all right."

After a few minutes, I was calm again and I finally realized two things.

1. I was on top of Michael.

2. My mom was standing near the door of my room, taking in the scene

I blushed and immediately got up from the top of Michael.

"Hi mom." I said, smiling

She smiled at me and said.

"Your father called. He wants to see you both at the Plaza tonight."

"Okay."

She turned to go but she stopped again and called.

"And Mia?"

"Yes mom."

"Please make sure that you close the door before you 'do' anythink,okay?"

I looked down, she just smiled and walked away.

"Well." said Michael." Time to meet my future father-in-law..."

**I know it is a short chapter, but I need your reviews. Thanks people.**


	4. 3 weeks would do fine

**7 p.m, The Loft.**

I looked at myself at the ,I was not too shabby.I was wearing an ankle length red with Dad and Grand mere?Dad was fine,but Grand mere?What would she say to Michael.I know she wants me to get married,but still...

I am not going to think about it now,I am going to meet Michael.

**8 p.m,The Plaza.**

Oh,that went and Michael walked into the plaza to find Vigo waiting for us,beaming at us,moving like a little clockwork walked over to us.

"Your Highness,it is an honour for me to arrange your wedding."

I tried to look all princessly and said.

"Vigo,I would like you to meet my future consort,Michael Moscovitz."

Vigo bowed so low before Michael that his little head almost reached the looked so amused.

He moved aside for us to pass.I had my hand in Michael's and we walked towards the Plaza dining saw Grand mere and dad there,waiting for was wearing a black tuxedo and Grand mere was decked in so many jewels that she and Michael sat down opposite them and smiled at smiled ,dad smiled tried to smile,but I think her muscles are too stiff with their lack of use.

We ate for sometime .Then dad said.

"So Michael,you want to marry Mia?"

I choked on the soup I was the hell?Dad was asking him he wanted to marry me?I looked at dad,but realized with relief,that he wasn't actually doubting Michael or was merely asking a me,Michael really understood it and said.

"Yes sir,I want to marry Mia.I love her with my life."

Dad leaned back on his chair,obviously 's a great definitely meant that he agreed with me marrying Michael.

But before dad could say anything,Grand mere interupped him.

"So Michael."she said."What are your plans for after the wedding?As you obviously know,Amelia is the Princess of Genovia and she must not neglect her duties at any cost."

As he obviously knew?That is an understatement

"Yes maam,that will be taken care will nor neglect her duties towards her subjects of and I had a talk about she is ready,she'll ascend the throne of decided that she's gonna split her time between New York and Genovia.I am sure we will be able to handle that.?

I am sure Grand mere seemed a little relaxed and I realized what she had been thinking.

She was afraid that after the wedding,I might decide not to take over my duty as the is so not does she think of me?

Well,not so bad after all.I am getting what I wanted for years and all together,I am happy

**10 a.m,Thursday,The Loft**

I am getting bombarded with phone calls from well wishers,journalists asking for exclusive interview,and also from angry like Tina Hakim ,I never told Tina.I simply forgot to tell her.I apologised a million said she had a punishment for me and made me recite the whole event,word by word.I would have apologised a thousand times than being embarrassed like at least,Tina was friends with me again.

**2 p.m,The Plaza**

Grand mere is hurrying us to get married at the is talking about in two weeks WEEKS?There is no enough time to arrange everything.

I walked into the Plaza and Vigo rushed to wards me.

"Your Highness,The Queen wants the wedding in two weeks time."

I was shocked.I ran inside to find Grand mere in her side car.

**P.S,I hate that thing.**

"Well Amelia."she said,as I approached."I gather that Vigo told you about my plans.I know you would approve of the date and we have..."

But before she could finish I interrupted her.

"Grand mere,2 weeks?That is so soon.I am not sure we want to get married in two hardly gives time for all the preparation."

Grand mere looked as if I have said something laughed and said.

"Don't be silly weeks would do just fine.I am sure Michael would agree with me."

I tried to reason with her,but I knew it was a lost cause.I have to talk to Michael today.

**4 p.m,Baskin Robins.**

I looked at Michael,who was busy licking his strawberry flavoured ice cream.I looked at my own two scoops of chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips.I licked it and looked up to see Michael staring at me.

"What ?"I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulder and said.

"Nothing,you are too beautiful to look at."

I blushed and began on the topic of this meeting.

"Michael,"I began."Grand mere want us to get married in two weeks time."

Michael looked at me and licked his ice was one of his habits that completely annoyed me.

" Mia,I wanted to tell you the same thing,After our wedding,it is just a matter of couple of days till your grandmother announce that you are ready to take over as the Queen of Genovia.I want to spend as much time as I can with you.I have been meaning to talk to you about it myself.I am glad that your grandmother said it first."

Then you are not angry with the whole thing?"I asked,surprised

"Why should I be Mia?I get to spend the time with you and I am so very happy for that."

Oh I loved this man.

**Here'a my new you'll all love it.**


	5. Gowns and Invitations

11 am, 22nd October, Saturday

So here I am, in front of a large mirror, with Sebastiano, Tina and Lilly beside me. I have been wearing Sebastiano creations for pretty much all the functions, since my first formal introduction to the people of Genovia.

So, I was in this very pretty white wedding gown, Strapless, taffeta gown with pleating, beaded Lace mid bodice detailed waist with asymmetrical skirt and bubble pick-ups through front and back.

I so loved it.

Oh, how I wanted Michael to see me right now in this outfit.

Now it is Lilly's turn to try on her dress for she's going to be my maid of honor.

Considering her opposition to wearing formal dress on weddings, I thought she was going to refuse to wear a gown. But; she surprised me, when she chose a one shoulder, red knee length dress, with a big red rose on the shoulder. She turned to look at me and asked.

"How is it Mia?"

"Lilly, you look awesome."

And Lilly did something she never did; she blushed.

"Thanks."

"Tina, as you are going to be my bride's maid, why don't you select a dress?" I said to Tina.

Sebastiano took one look at Tina and said.

"You got the curs. I find good dress for you."

Tina looked at me in confusion. I laughed as I said.

"What Sebastiano said was that you good curves."

Tina beamed at him.

Sebastiano's language is pretty much better than he first came here. But it was never perfect.

Finally, he came up with a cute looking grey dress. Tina tried it on. She looked really good. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. I smiled at her and gave her thumbs up.

Well, I guess the day of shopping is really getting to me. I am dead tired. Tina and Lilly are going to my future in-law's house and are going to spend the night there. But I just needed to get home.

4p.m, 22nd October, Saturday

So I was in the Plaza watching Grandmere and Vigo. Vigo was like a clockwork toy.

He ran around with his phone to his ears, shouting orders into it.

Then suddenly, Vigo said to Grandmere.

"Your Highness, don't you think it is time to send out the invitations?"

Grandmere said.

"Yes, as soon as Amelia sees it."

Then she held out a card with white and blue colors and said to me.

"Please see the invitation card for your wedding, Amelia."

I took it in my hands and opened it.

_**You Are Invited To Bless The Wedding Ceremony Of **_

_**Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo**__**,  
Princess of Genovia,**_

_**Daughter of Prince **__**Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldo**_

_**And**_

_**Helen Thermopolis Gianini**__**,**_

_**Grand-daughter of Queen Clarisse Anne Grimaldi Renaldo **_

_**And**_

_**Late King Rupert Gerard Andrew Renaldo**_

_**AND**_

_**Michael Dominic Moscovitz,**_

_**Son of Ruth and Morty Moscovitz.**_

_**On 1**__**st**__** November, 5.00 p.m,**_

_**At Cathedral,**_

_**New York**_

I have to admit, I was impressed. I mean it was so beautiful.

"Grandmere."I said. "It is beautiful."

"Well then."Grandmere said, turning back to Vigo. "Send out the invitations immediately to Miss. Martha Stewart, Mr. John Tesh, and Joshua Bell and…"

"Wait a minute." I said, turning my head to face her, as realization dawned on me. "You are not going to invite Martha Stewart and John Tesh and Joshua Bell to my wedding, are you?"

"Most certainly, I am. Of course, the Princess of Genovia should get married in luxury."  
"Grandmere,"I said, folding my hand across my chest.

"You cannot invite John Tesh and Joshua Bell to my wedding. I don't even…"

"Vigo."Grandmere interrupting me. "Have you made arrangements for the flowers?"

I knew I was dismissed. But I can't have Martha Stewart, John Tesh, Joshua Bell and god knows who else. Grandmere is going out of control.

**So, how did you like it? Please**** review. I could really do with some.**

**And to see Mia's, Lilly's and Tina's dresses, please see my profile.**


	6. Guest Troubles

6 p.m, 22nd October, Michael's apartment.

Gosh, I am so tired; I could just go to bed. I don't want to do anything else.

I guess shopping for wedding dress can be pretty exhausting.

Oh, Michael just came in.

11.30 am, 23rd October, The Plaza.

I can't believe Grandmere! She must be insane.

She is actually inviting Hugh Grant, David Becham and Tom Cruise for my wedding.

I walked in with my list of names for the guests. Last night, I thought, well, as Grandmere did not seem interested in inviting my friends and family, I thought it would be better if I made the list.

Here is how the list goes.

_Mr. & Mrs. Gianni_

_Mr. & Mrs. Hakim Baba_

_Lana Weinberger and family._

_Trisha Hayes and family._

_Boris Pelkowski_

_Kenneth Showalter_

_Shameeka Taylor_

_Ling Su Wong_

_Violet Hunter_

_Rebecca Madison_

_Alison Finnigan_

_Melissa Johnson_

_Luke Butler_

_Brad Jones._

_Mamaw_

_Papaw_

_Hank Thermopolis_

Grandmere took a look at it and crumpled it. Then she showed me another list.

_Tom Cruise_

_Hugh Grant_

_Martha Stewart_

_John Tesh_

_Joshua Bell_

_Jennifer Lopez_

_Johnny Depp_

_Daniel Radcliffe_

_Rupert Grint_

_Emma Watson_

_Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret_

_Princesses Caroline and Stephanie of Monaco_

_Queen Grace Kelly of Monaco_

The list did not end with this. It was so long that I thought it would take a couple of days to finish it.

Anyway, when I saw this list, I turned to Grandmere, horrified.

"Grandmere, what the hell is this?" I asked

"Language, Amelia."she said, giving me a dirty look. "Of course, the wedding of the Princess of Genovia should be attended by all the dignitaries of the world."

"Grandmere, I told you earlier. I don't know any of them."

Grandmere waved an impatient hand at me and said Pfuit.

It seems as if it was his favorite word or something.

Okay. She wants war, isn't she? Well, she'll get one…

**Sorry it's short. But I ran out of ideas. I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. An Interview

_**New , I don't own it. I just borrow it for some fun and I make no money from this.**_

23rd October, , In the limo

First thing I did after I came out of the Plaza-Call dad.

That's exactly what I did. I called dad.

It was a complete five minutes before he answered the phone.

"Dad." I yelled into the phone, as soon as he picked it up.

"Mia?"he said.

"Grandmere is inviting celebrities and members of royal family whom I don't even know."

Silence.

"Mia? Who is my mother inviting for your wedding?" he asked.

"Well, let me see. Tom Cruise, Hugh Grant, Daniel Radcliffe…"

"Okay, you don't want them to be there in your wedding."

"Come on dad, can you imagine me walking down the aisle, while all these people looked, especially Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint, the guys I love after Michael. How can I walk down in front of him?"

"Okay, I get it. I will talk to mother."

And then he hung up.

Yippee!

23rd October, 2pm, Number One Noodle Son

Me, Lilly, Shameeka, Boris, Michael, Tina and Kenneth were sitting around a table, when suddenly we heard a commotion and a voice cry out.

"You can't throw us out. We are the press."  
I turned around to see a crowd of people with microphones and cameras in the front door. The doorman seemed to be blocking them from entering.

IT TURNS OUT THAT THEY HAD BEEN FOLLOWING ME AND MICHAEL THE WHOLE DAY!

I can't believe it. I have got to do something.

12pm 24th October, Loft

_**Teen Style**_

_**Exclusive**_

_**Teen Style chats with the recently engaged **_Princess_** Mia about her love life, engagement, the up coming royal wedding and many other things.**_

_**Teen Style caught up with Princess Mia as she comes out of the Lincoln Memorial Hospital, here in Manhattan, where a girl the princess sponsor,Jasmine,is admitted with a heart disease.**_

_**Looking extremely elegant and beautiful in a casual jeans and blue t-shirt, Princess Mia certainly makes a style statement.**_

_**As she talks, Princess Mia shows off her elegant engagement ring.**_

_**Teen style; Princess Mia, first of all, let us offer our heartfelt **_

_**congratulations to you on the engagement.**_

_**Princess Mia; Thanks**_

_**Teen Style: So, Is it true that you and the famous multi-millonaire, Michael Moscovitz had been in love since high school?**_

_**Princess Mia; and I have known each other since I was in first grade, because he is my best friend Lilly's brother. And I had been his girlfriend since my freshman year.**_

_**Teen Style; My, isn't that a long time? So what was the reaction of your family, notably, The Dowager Princess, Queen Clarisse Renaldo?**_

_**Princess Mia;Um,I think the one who was happy about this engagement was had been wanting me to get married ever since I turned 21.**_

_**Teen Style; What are the plans for the wedding? Can we expect something as grand as the wedding of Prince Charles and Princess Diana?**_

_**Princess Mia; Um, , we are looking forward to a simple wedding. Just our family and friends. And the Ministers and other dignitaries from Genovia.**_

_**Teen Style; Do you think we can expect the good news of an heir soon?**_

_**Princess Mia; Christ, no.I mean, not soon. Me and Michael have our own than my destiny as the future ruler of Genovia; I am a writer, as all of you know. My novel, Ransom My Heart, was an instant best-seller, thanks to all those who read. And also, I want to do more for the Greenpeace and other charitable organizations. So no, an heir is not going to be produced soon. But eventually, I am sure that will happen.**_

_**Teen Style; Talking about Ransom My Heart, are you writing anymore novels?**_

_**Princess Mia; Yes, a new novel is , it will be done soon.**_

_**Teen Style; Thank you, Princess Mia, for your valuable time.**_

_**A normal Manhattan teenager, who realized she is a princess a couple of years ago, is about to have her life changed. Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo is going to be Mrs. Amelia Moscovitz on November 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**The life of Princess Mia sure gives hope for many girls who want to change the world.**_

24th October

Just as I expected. Phone calls,emails.I am bombarded with them. I have to say, it was a good thing I did this , I would be followed by the press everywhere I , my phone is ringing.

Jesus, it is Grandmere.

25th October Midnight, The Loft

My, Grandmere was happy. Really happy.

As soon as I picked up the phone, she was yelling into the phone.

"Amelia, I am so glad you did that interview in Teen Style. But at least you could have told me? Wait, let's see. I will see if I can get a primetime interview with Vogue or Times. With both you and Michael. And also maybe with…"

"Whoa. I said interrupting her."Grandmere, I did the interview, just because I didn't want all these press following me and Michael around the city. Not because I wanted to. And I am NOT getting interviewed by Vogue."

"And what is this Amelia." barked Grandmere, clearly understanding that I won't agree to be interviewed. "Your father tells me you won't let me invite the celebrities. And also you told in that it is going to be just a private ceremony."

"Yes, Grandmere.I swear, if you invite Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson and god knows who else, I swear I won't even come to the wedding. Michael and me will get married elsewhere."

"Amelia."Grandmere said in horror. "Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"I am perfectly aware of what I am talking about. Remember how you planned Mom and Frank's wedding and how they eloped to Mexico? Do you want that to repeat?"

"Fine." she said, grudgingly."Fine, I won't invite all the celebrities."

God, getting married sure has its perks…

_**Thanks for reading. Please review.**_


	8. Bridal Shower

_**Finally, I have done the bridal shower. Enjoy…**_

25th October, 7p.m, Loft.

Lilly called just now. She wanted to know about my bridal shower. I told her I didn't want one. She just said rubbish and hung up the phone.

I swear, Lilly has a lot in common with Grandmere.

I called Michael after that.

As he picked up, I asked him.

"Michael, are you planning a bachelor's party?"

"A what?"

"A bachelor's party."

"Why would I have one is so lame. Besides, bachelor's parties are for those people who want to remember being a bachelor. But trust me; I want nothing more than to be married to you."

Awww, so sweet of him. Don't you think?

26th October, 11 a.m, Plaza

I saw Lilly walk out of the Plaza as I walked in.

"Lilly? I asked in disbelief. Lilly never made her hatred and disapproval of Grandmere a secret. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing." she said, in a deeply suspicious manner.

"No, hate my grandmother. Then why should you come here."

"I do not hate your grandmother. I think she is a wonderful person with strong views and respectable opinions."

Okay. What?

Lilly thinks Grandmere is a wonderful person?

Lilly?

Something is definitely wrong.

Before I could ask her anything else, she just said.

"If you don't mind, I have to go. We have a lot to do for tonight."

"For tonight? What are you going to do tonight Lilly? Why don't I know about this?"

But Lilly refused to answer and she walked away.

I don't know what I am going to with a grandmother and best friend + soon to-be sister-in-law, who are both, insane.

27th October, 1 a.m, The Plaza.

Okay. Now I know why Lilly was acting so secretively and why she wanted to meet Grandmere.

It is because she and Tina were planning a bridal shower for me!

I am not even kidding.

It turns out that she was here at the Plaza to ask Grandmere to make arrangements for the place to hold the bridal shower. So Grandmere got a big suite here.

Okay, here is what happened.

I was peacefully sitting in my home, editing my new novel, when Tina called me.

"Mia."she said. "Please get ready. We are coming to pick you up."

"What? Are you going somewhere Tina?" I asked, confused.

But when the answer came, it was not Tina's voice. It was Lilly's

" get ready. We will be there in 15 minutes. If you are not ready by then, we are going to force you, no matter what. And make sure your wear pajamas."

And then, she hung up.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go anywhere. But if I didn't go, Lilly and Tina are going to force me.

And wear pajamas? They want me to dress in pajama?

I knew I had to do.

So reluctantly, I dressed myself in a pair of my best pajamas and my Harry Potter collectable sweatshirt.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on the front door. Rocky was at the house of a friend of mom's and mom and Frank went out a couple of hours ago.

I opened the door and found Lilly and Tina waiting outside with Lars.

As soon as she saw me, Lilly grabbed my hand and said.

"Come on Princess, we are going."

I let Lilly pull me to the limo. Halfway through, Tina produced a piece of cloth and blindfolded me.

"Hey what are you doing?" I protested.

"Our secret. Our rules." said Tina, giggling

The limo stopped and we got out, Tina holding me so that I won't fall or hit someone.

Then suddenly, Lilly was saying.

"Lars, I don't think you would want to come with us. Why don't you join Michael and the rest of them at this address?"

I didn't see the address. But what did she mean, Michael and the rest. Where was she taking me?

And suddenly, we stopped. I could hear slight then Lilly removed the blindfold.

I saw a HUGE suite at the Plaza. A long red carpet ran from the door of the room to the center of the room

It was lit with bright lights. And I saw all my friends gathered around, looking at me.

I saw Shameeka, Ling Su, Trisha, Lana, Alison, Melissa, Violet and all of my friends. All of them were wearing pajamas.

There was this spotlight shining.

I turned to look at Lilly and Tina and raised my eyebrows. They shook their head and said.

"You said you didn't want a bridal , we wanted one." said Tina.

And they pushed me inside.

Lilly cleared her throat.

"Well, we have our bride-to-be here. So why don't we start the party."

Lilly took me to a chair and seated me on it.

I took out my phone to call Michael, but Lilly grabbed it from me and asked.

"You can't call anyone now, especially Michael. He won't be available?"

"What?"

" and Boris planned his bachelor's party tonight. That's where I send Lars."

"But he didn't want to go." I said.

"Oh, believe me. They are making him. They told him that they are going to lock him on his wedding day if he doesn't show up."

I sat back and remembered Michael's words last night and grinned.

"_Why would I have one is so lame. Besides, bachelor's parties are for those people who want to remember being a bachelor. But trust me; I want nothing more than to be married to you."_

I looked around the room.

There was a screen.

A poster was on each corner of the room, showing pictures from my favorite movies.

Father of the Bride,27 Dresses, Made Of Honor, The Runaway Bride, Sweet Home Alabama, Harry Potter, Dirty Dancing,P.S I love You, Star Wars, Legally Blonde, Beauty and the Beast,Racheal Getting Married, Devil Wears Prada,Get Smart,Titanic,Enchanted.

Tina got up and said.

"Well, we have our theme selected here. With the help of our friends," she nodded at Lana and Trisha, "we have decided on the thing Mia loves , we will do a mix of a pajama party, with a Hollywood theme."

"NOW, let's begin."

Lilly brought a box and handed it to Tina. She grinned at Lilly and said.

" box contains papers with questions about different movies. All of you are supposed to pick a question and ask she knows the answer, kudos to her. If she doesn't, she has to put a gum in her mouth of each of the wrong , ready all of you?"

Then she looked at me and winked.

"Don't worry. We have chosen questions about the movies you have seen."

Everyone laughed

Tina stretched the box to Shameeka first. She took one paper, opened it and grinned. Then she said.

"Mia, what was Mary Fiore trying to rescue in 'The Wedding Planner?' when she was knocked to the ground?"

I have once seen The Wedding Planner, when I was 14.I racked my brains, searching for an answer.

"A shoe." I said brightly.

Shameeka laughed and said.

"Quite right."

Next, it was Ling Su's turn. She opened the paper and said brightly.

"Mia, what does Jane leaves behind in the cab, which Kevin finds later, in 27 Dresses?"

"Her day planner."I said.

I had the seen the movie six times, just behind the number of times I have seen Beauty and the Beast Musical.

Next was Lana.

"What did Brian give Annie as a wedding gift in the Father of The Bride?"

Oh no.

"Er, a necklace?" I said.

Lilly brought a gum and asked me to open my mouth.

"It was the wrong answer?"

"Of course it is." she said, putting a piece of gum in my mouth and asking me to not stop chewing. "He gave her a blender, not a necklace."

What kind of guy gives her fiancée a blender as a wedding gift?

"Okay, me next." said Trisha.

He picked up another piece of paper. Her eyes glinted as she asked.

"What is the first name of Meryl Streep's character, in Devil Wears Prada?"

I watched Devil Wears Prada with mom. She was laughing at the whole thing.

"It is Miranda, isn't it?" I asked.

"Right again." said Trisha.

Next Tina picked.

"What was the name of Kym's brother, who drowned, in Rachael Getting Married?"

I remembered watching Rachel Getting Married, with Michael. I was so bored with watching those sci-fi movies with him, that he took me for a romantic movie.

I remember crying onto Michael's shoulders, when Kym was telling about this incident.

"Ethan. Kym's brother's name is Ethan."

Tina smiled and nodded at me.

Then we moved on to another game.

"Okay." said Tina. "We are going to ask her questions about her prince charming. If she answers the questions correctly, she knows her fiancée very much. Lilly's going to take it from me."

So Tina sat down as Lilly got up. She held a paper in her hands.

Lilly grinned at me.

"So, let's see how well you know my brother."

"The first question. In what city was Michael born?

Easy." York."

"Right. The second question. What did he want to be when he grew up?"

"He wanted to be an astronaut."

"Good. What was Michael's favorite pet as a kid?"

Oh, that's difficult.

"Er, didn't he have that one dog called Creepy, before he got Pavlov?"

Lilly looked at me and burst out laughing.

"God, did you go back in the past or something? Michael never told anyone about Creepy."

"Why? asked my friend from colleage, Alison Finnigan.

"Because, when we went to visit Grandma Esther in Florida, when he was 10, Grandma Esther was angry at Creepy for chasing her favorite cat, told Michael that it was her or the , Michael chose Grandma."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, next question Mia. To where has he always wanted to travel?"

"To Greece."

Lilly nodded and said.

"What physical feature of you does Michael like best?"

I blushed.

"Why don't you ask Michael?"

"No, you have to answer that Mia."

"Well, he once told me my eyes mesmerized him. So maybe my eyes?"

Lilly nodded and said.

"I can't believe Michael actually said that. When I asked him, he was becoming red with each passing moment."

All gathered in the room laughed.

"If Michael could change something about you, what would it be?"

"Michael told me he hated it when I was clueless about something. So yeah, I think he would want to change that."

"First time I agreed with my brother." Lilly said.

I glared at her.

"So Mia, last question. What is his favorite food?"

"Italian."

Lilly gave me an approving glance and said.

"Michael didn't even tell me about some of the things before, until I asked him tonight."

A few more minutes of the game and then Tina and Lilly bought of popcorn and soda.

Then Tina said.

"We are going to have a movie marathon now. So just make yourself comfortable and grab some popcorn."

They all did grab the popcorn and soda and settled down in front of the screen. I joined them. The first movie Lilly put on was my favorite, Dirty Dancing.

All I have to say is thank god; this suite took most of this floor. Otherwise, we certainly would have had the concierge up here to yell at us for the voice we are making.

_**Please review. I am from India, and therefore, have never seen or attended a bridal shower, so please forgive me for any mistakes that have occurred. Thanks to various websites that provided me with information for this bridal shower. And also, thanks to the wikipedia for providing information about many movies like Devil Wears Prada, Racheal Getting Married etc, which I have never seen. Please review.**_


	9. Wedding Rehearsal

_**Another chapter. Enjoy…**_

27th October, 5 p.m, The Loft.

God, I am so tired. We never went to sleep till 4. of the girls stayed at the Plaza with us. I mean, it wasn't like we didn't have any room.

And when we woke up, we had a swell time, catching up. It turned out that Lilly and Tina had asked them to bring their night things and an extra pair of clothes. So it wasn't until 4.30 when all of us finally went home.

When I reached home, I looked at my phone. Lilly had confiscated it from me before the bridal shower and only returned it, when we left the Plaza.

I was shocked to realize that I had 48 missed calls and 52 messages from Michael.

48 MISSED CALLS.52 MESSAGES.

I swear, I am going to kill Lilly.

I immediately dialed Michael's number. I hope he isn't angry with me.

"Hello?" Michael's voice was thick with sleep.

"Michael?" I said. "I am sorry. I didn't know you called and…"

"Whoa, Mia, calm down. Why do you sound as if you are going to cry?"

"Well, I thought you might be angry at me?"

"What for?"

"Well, I have 48 missed calls and 52 messages from you."

"Yeah.I have been trying all last night to get to you. But your phone was switched off. I wanted you to come and save me."

"Save you? From what?"

"From Boris and Kenny. They took me to what they called bachelor party."

I bit back a laughter.

"Really?"

" threatened me to lock me up in my room if I don't turn up. I seriously don't know why I made them my best man and groomsman."

I chuckled this time.

"What is so funny Mia? They almost took me to a strip club. But I think Lilly had talked them out of , Lars too turned up."

"Michael, Lilly told me how Boris and Kenny threatened you."

"You knew?" disbelief filled his voice. "You knew, but you didn't warn me?"

"Well, I didn't know about it before. Lilly told me about it last night, when I tried to call you, during my bridal shower."

"Bridal shower? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I never knew Michael. Lilly and Tina planned it and executed it too. I had no other choice. We had it at the Plaza. Lilly confiscated my phone last night."

"Alright."I heard him grit his teeth through the phone." just tell that sister of mine to make sure she has an insurance claim, because I may kill her today. And oh Mia, you might want to start looking for another maid of honor."

I laughed as I hung up.

The day was definitely looking up.

28th October, 2 p.m, 's Cathedral

Today is our wedding rehearsal. I was sitting at home, reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows for the fourteenth time, when I received a message from Tina.

_Mia, whr r u? U forgot abt the rehearsal?_

_Be at the chapel in 20 mins._

OH MY GOD!I had forgotten about my own wedding rehearsal.

Seriously, I don't deserve to get married at all. I should be sent to live with the nuns.

So, after so much running, and Lars running behind me (I didn't have time to wait for the limo to arrive), I finally reached the chapel. I looked at my watch. I still had five minutes to spare. I caught my breath and patted back my hair, which had grown out really long. Now; I had it till my waist. I walked into the , Tina, Boris, Kenny, Tina's sister, Lilly's cousin, Michael and to my immense surprise, dad, mom and Frank.

"Sorry I was late. I lost track of time."

Michael came forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he said.

"It's just got here." he waved at all of them.

"Okay, alright."Said Lilly, impatiently.

I would have shot her like 10 years ago, if she wasn't my best friend.

"What are we waiting for? Let's begin. Helen?"

She looked at mom.

She nodded and came forward.

"So, the flower girl comes first." said mom, looking at us. "Who is the flower girl?"  
I nodded at Tina's young sister, Michelle Hakim were quite friendly with each other and when Tina told her that I wanted her to be my flower girl, she agreed.

Michelle stood first, followed by Andrew, Michael's and Lilly's 12 year old cousin, who is the ring bearer. Then Tina, the bride's maid with Kenny, then Lilly, the maid of honor, with Boris, and then finally, me, with dad.

Michael was supposed to wait for me at the end of the aisle. Boris and Kenny are supposed to stand next to him. The girls beside me.

And then after the ceremony, I am supposed to walk, or rather run out of the chapel, with Michael and everybody following us.

Okay, I got everything else. I am cool.

It would turn out to be the awesomest day in my life.

_**Another chapter done. It is short, I almost ran out of ideas. Thanks to all those websites for information. And sorry if I did anything wrong. As I said in the last chapter, I'm an Indian and we don't have wedding rehearsals here.**_


	10. Someone to share with

_**Another chapter. Please review. I had to get it out. Enjoy…**_

30th October, 12 p.m, The Loft.

Tina just called. She wanted me to go to shopping with her, Shameeka, Ling Su and Lilly.I, she said, would need new clothes, for my honeymoon and everything. I agreed immediately. I was starting feel a little edgy as the day progressed. In two day's time, I would be Mrs. Moscovitz.

30th October, 3.30 p.m, On the Way back to Loft

Ah, I enjoyed that. Tina and Shameeka made me try lots of , shorts, skirts, tops, sweaters.

Then we decided to eat lunch. That is how we ended up in Number One Noodle Son. We caught up with every ones lives. You know we were busy with our college and stuff that we hardly talked to each other. With Lilly in Harvard, me in Columbia, Tina in NYU, Shameeka in Sarah Lawrence, and Ling Su in Princeton, we were busy with assignments and exams. I couldn't believe I am going to miss this after two days, because I am getting married, and married woman have to behave with dignity, not laugh too loudly in a restaurant and make those sitting near us shoot us dirty looks, like those we are getting right now.

I am feeling calm right now. Very calm. 

30th October, 5 p.m, The Central Park. 

Okay, I lied. I was not feeling calm.

Far from it.

Actually, I was freaking out real bad. I had all these questions in my mind, like whether I would be a good wife and all. I needed to talk to someone about it. Certainly not mom. Even though she's my mom and I love her and all, she isn't sensitive. I mean, she laughs all through Dirty Dancing. Lilly's mom would psychoanalyze me. And I won't ask Grandmere.

So that's why I am sitting here at the park right now. It always clears my mind, when I am upset.

A woman just sat beside me. She's blond. Not like mine. Pure silvery blond, like that strange girl who always speaks about Wrackspurts, whatever that is, in Harry Potter.

30th October, 7.30 p.m, Michael's apartment

I am so happy that I went to the park. It cleared my mind. More than anything found someone with whom I was able to finally share my feelings.

Okay this is what happened.

The blond woman who was sitting beside me at The Central Park kept staring at , that isn't new, is it?

She looked about 6 months pregnant.

Then as if she couldn't stop herself, she asked me,

"Forgive me if I am mistaken, but are you Mia Renaldo, Princess of Genovia?"

Oh great. Just great.

"Um, you are..?"

"Oh, I am Bella Parker. So I heard that you re getting married in two days time?"

"Yeah."I didn't know where this conversation was leading us to. But I almost instantly liked this woman, with a kind smile.

" are you excited? You must be."

"Yeah."Something told me to share my feelings with this nice woman. It is not like she's going to spill to the New York Post, which will release and article tomorrow, 'The Horrifying Doubts of Princess Amelia.'

"It is going to be great Mia, I mean Your Highness."

"Oh no, please call me Mia."

She grinned at me, a mischievous grin.

"So will you tell me about your fiancée? I have heard you knew each other since high school."

"Well actually, since kindergarten."

"Wow that is a really long time."

I smiled at her. She must have known something was going through my mind, because she suddenly asked.

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her baby blue eyes.

"Bella, if I told you something, can you promise me to keep it a secret?"

She nodded and crossed her chest with her finger.

"Well, actually, I am scared. I mean, I have seen couples fight before. It is bad. I don't want our relationship to go down after we get married and all that but…"

"Whoa, Mia."Bella said, holding up her hands. "You have got to slow down."

She took a deep breath before saying.

"See that man over there, with the kid?" she said,pointing to handsome man with brown hair,and a cute boy,who looked about 6,with blond hair.I nodded my head."Well, that's my husband, Jack, and our son have been married for 7 years now and we don't have any problems till now, thank god. We have a kid and another on the way."

I smiled at her.

"Tell you what; I had this same kind of doubts when I got married. What if I am not able to handle the responsibility, a family, kids and all that stuff? Then my mother comforted me."

She looked at Jack, who was playing with Max, with a loving look on her face.

"Mia, no one is perfect. Every couple has their own faults. Both of them have to understand each other and talk to each other about their feelings. It was what I did when I doubted myself before wedding. I talked to Jack. And he comforted me, promised me he would be with me, no matter what. I am sure Michael would be just as understanding as jack was. Just talk to him, okay?"  
"But what if I did something wrong? What if I don't get enough time to be with family? Believe me, being a princess is not as easy as you think. And after marriage, taking care of a country and a family might be a little difficult."

"Mia."Bella said, patiently."I don't know anything about running a country, but I sure know a thing or two about running a family. I have a job, a 6 year old kid and a husband to take care of, not to mention myself and the new baby. And things may seem difficult and bad at the beginning, but as you get used to it, it will be fun. I remember once when Max was three and he was in the bathroom and the bath tub was filled and all. I was in the room. He fell into the bath tub."

My jaws dropped open. She smiled grimly before continuing.

"Thank god, I heard him cry. So you see Mia, mistakes happen. But just to be assured, talk with Michael. It would do you good."

I hugged her real , as hard as you could hug a 6 month pregnant woman. As I pulled back, I asked her.

"Do you know what kid you are having?"

"Yeah."She said, smiling, a maternal kind of smiling, "It's a girl. We are going to name her

Olivia."

"Oh, that's a wonderful name. Good luck. Hope we meet again soon, Bella."

I waved at her as I walked to the limo. I had to come here. I needed to talk to Michael.

Uh, comes Michael."

31st October, 12.30, Michael's apartment.

Okay, I had the talk with him. He said what Jack said.

When he walked in, I hugged him and said.

"Michael, we need to talk."

He shrugged and sat down beside me on the couch.

I took a deep breath and said.

"Michael, we are going to get married. I keep thinking about it and the more panicked I get."

Michael looked confused. So I continued.

"I mean, when you get married, everything changes. You are starting a new family. And what if I am incapable of handling all that, Michael? What if I am not able to take care of my family? For someone like, who has a country to run; it would be difficult as hell. But having a family is a big if I fail."

Michael must have sensed the urgency in my voice because he wrapped his hands around me and said.

"Look Mia, know what you can do and respect you for that. I want to make you happy. Whatever happens, we are going to deal with this together, okay."

"What if I mess up, you know, when we have kids? I have to take care of them, but what if I am not able to."

"When we have kids Mia."Said Michael, holding my hands. "I know you are going to do a wonderful job with them. You are going to be a great mother. And I assure you, I will be always with you."

HE bent down and kissed me on the lips.

Let me tell you, Michael Moscovitz is the bestest fiancée in the whole world!

_**Another chapter done. Don't worry. The wedding is round the corner. But you will have to wait for one more chapter for that. Please review.**_


	11. Rehearsal Dinner

_**Yippee…The story is almost done. A day or two more, I will be , please enjoy this.**_

31st October, 5 p.m, Loft

Today is our rehearsal dinner, at the , including Grandmere, is going to be there. It was Tina who picked out my outfit for the evening. When it is not exactly princessy, it has a certain charm to it. It was love at first sight. It was a violet colored one shoulder dress. It had all these stones attached to it. It was so beautiful.

I must remember to thank Tina when I meet her tonight.

31st October, 10.30 p.m, In limo back to the loft.

Let me tell you something, tonight is turning out to be the greatest night of my life. Everyone that mattered to me was there. And some people I did not even know, but whatever.

But I had my eyes for only , there he is, standing and grinning at me. I grinned back and walked towards him.

He kissed me gently on the lips and said.  
"You are looking gorgeous."

I blushed.

"Your grandmother sure knows how to throw a party."

I looked , he was right.

Grandmere had rented the whole Palm Court for the evening. And I am sure they were all pretty scared of Grandmere, because all of them were in gowns and tuxes. Even mom,whom,I didn't think would do something to please I asked her about it, she just said that she wanted everything to be perfect for my wedding and she didn't want it to be spoiled by Grandmere yelling.

Gee, what a surprise.

I have not been to too much rehearsal dinners, considering the fact that I wasn't born when anyone in my family got married and after my birth, no one in my family got that is not entirely true. Mom and Frank got married, when I was 14, but that doesn't matter. They eloped to Mexico, so they didn't exactly had time to have a rehearsal dinner.

.Tina was looking extremely gorgeous, in a black sleeveless dress. Lilly too looked good.

I was more than shocked when I saw her. She was wearing this midnight blue flowy dress. I have never seen Lilly wear something like that

I never had time to tell her how good she looked.

I was covered by my family. Michael's mom leaned in and asked me why Rocky wasn't made the ring bearer. I mean, I had a brother and we had to do with a

cousin?

Then I said.

", when I talked to him about it, he said he wasn't interested in being the centre of attention."

Gee, even 7 year olds have their opinions.

Anyway, looked all shocked and said.

"Mia, you are going to be my son's bride tomorrow. You are going to be my daughter in law. Please call me Ruth."

"But ,"I protested. "I have known you for the past 16 years and then suddenly to call you your name, it seems a little awkward."

"Mia."She said, taking my hands. "That was different. But now, you are family now. You can call me by name."

"Okay, Dr-, I mean, Ruth."

She smiled and patted my hands.

I moved away. I had recognized the symptoms in -opps, my bad-I mean, in Ruth, which I am so familiar with Lilly, when she is going to psychoanalyze me.

I made pleasant conversation with a bald man, just like dad, whom Grandmere introduced to me as the Prince of had invited him for dinner and forgot that today was our rehearsal dinner. So she had this brilliant brainwave and asked him to attend the ceremony.

He handed me a small box. I opened it and was shocked to find a necklace. I mean, it was just not any necklace. The pendent was a huge diamond and the chain must be pure silver. I must have caught me staring because he smiled and said.

"In our country, it traditional to give a bride a necklace. It is said to bring good luck to her future as a wife and mother."

I thanked him, when Grandmere came near us.

"The Prince of Transylvania has come all the way from his country to witness the happy occasion of your wedding, was very much interested in the American ceremony."

That was when it stuck me.

I asked the Prince to be excused for a moment so that I may speak with my grandmother. He moved over to speak to Morty.

"Grandmere, didn't I tell you not to invite anyone? And you invited them behind my back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Amelia." she said. "You told me not to invite celebrities. Well I didn't invite them, did I?"

But before I could tell anything else, mom called me to talk to her about something.

And before long, dinner was announced.

It was the Italian cuisine. Of course, Royal cooks from the Genovian palace had been brought to America to prepare a special Genovian 8 course cuisine for tomorrow.

Talk about extravaganza.

We all sat down, eating and talking with each other, when I suddenly stood up and cleared my throat, which, Grandmere had told me, was the best way to get attention.

Nobody looked at me. Everybody kept talking to each other.

Michael, who was beside me, raised his eyebrows at me and looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh,

I shot him a dirty look and tried again.

Nope, no one looked at me.

I finally picked up my fine glass and knocked my knife against it.

Everybody turned to look at me.

Yes!

Oops, Grandmere didn't like it much.

She just gave me the evil eye,

I cleared my throat, before raising my glass and saying.

"Er, of all, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight, to share our happiness." I smiled at Michael, who smiled back and took my hands. "We are very grateful to all of you. Here's a toast to all those wonderful people we would like to thank tonight .Grandmere?"

I looked at her, who almost choked on her sidecar, and looked at me.

"Grandmere has been teaching me how to be a princess for the past 7 years. It had been great and I thank you for that really have taught me about life."

Grandmere looked as if-Am I dreaming, or is it really the truth?-she was going to cry.

"I would like to thank my mom, dad, my stepfather Frank, and my brother, Rocky, Michael's parents, Ruth and Morty, for being so supportive."

"Lilly, Shameeka, Trisha, Lana and Ling Su, my friends since high school, had been a great help and support to me. Without them, I wouldn't have enjoyed myself in the party the other night. So thank you guys, for being there for me."

I smiled at them, who smiled back at me.

"We would also like to thank Boris and Kenny for being a huge help."

And so I raised my glass a little higher and said.

"To all of us."

The room followed suit.

"To all of us."

Some more time passed as we continued eating and then it was Ruth who got up.

"We have a little surprise for the new couple."

We looked at each other. Our parents' just , the lights faded and the screen in the room lit up.

A text appeared on it.

"Mia and Michael."

Then, a huge picture of a cute baby curled up in a cradle. It looked so cute, as I realized who it ! Michael looked so cute when he was a baby.

Then the screen changed to show another baby, wrapped in pink blankets, crying her eyes out.

Me!

Gosh, couldn't they get a nicer picture to show on my rehearsal dinner?

The slideshow progressed to show our childhood. Our first steps, our first bike ride (though the picture of my first bike ride had been a one mine lying on the grass in the Central Park, the bike lying beside me and I was looking confused.),our first day in school it progressed, I saw the changes happening to us. Michael was turning into a handsome young man, while I was turning into a, well, slide also showed pictures from the Non Denominational Winter Dance from my freshman year, a reminder of the first time we kissed and our first prom. I suspected that Lilly had taken the picture from Non Denominational Winter Dance, while Shameeka would have taken the one from prom. I was not able to get pictures from MY senior prom, seeing that how J.P turned out to be a fake.

OH MY GOD!I totally forgot.J.P doesn't know about my wedding. I should at least call him. It was bad enough that I didn't invite him.

I should ask Michael.

So when the slide show, and the dinner was over and everybody was back to socializing, I caught hold of Michael's had and we moved aside.

"Michael, don't you think I should call J. know, just to let him know that I am getting married."

Michael's lips disappeared. He balled his fingers to a fist.

"Why would you do that Mia?"

"Well, because, you know, I told him we would remain friends and for that matter, I should tell him about the wedding."

"I don't think so guy cheated both you and Lilly. Even if you forgive him, I won't. And like it or not, I am not having him attend my wedding."

Then he turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets. I sighed.

I guess your fiancée is more important than a phony freak with whom you promised to be friends with.

_**Almost there. Just wait. Thanks for reading. Please review.**_

_**N.B-In the first two chapters of this story, I have written Mia's name as Renaldi, instead of Renaldo. Sorry for the mistake.**_


	12. Wedding

_**The wedding at last! Had some fun and no sleep writing this chapter. Got to get some sleep…**_

1st November, 3 p.m, Grandmere's suite, the Plaza.

When I woke today, I had the strangest feeling. It was as if I was sleeping for the last time or something. Then I remembered.

I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY TO THE MAN OF MY DREAMS!

Today is the last morning I am waking up as Mia ; I am going to wake up as Mia Michael's bed.

That was an energizing thought.

I quickly got out of bed and had a long shower. I had to look my best when I am getting married and smelling good definitely comes under that category.

Just as I wearing a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, Lana and Trisha.

"What the-"I was too shocked to say anything.

"Close your mouth Mia."Said Lana. "We are here to help you out"

"Help me out with what?" I asked, confused.

"Are you packed for your honeymoon?"

Shit.

It was after yesterday's slide showing our pictures, that dad and mom announced their wedding gift for me and Michael. Our honeymoon is going to be in Greece.

Greece! The place where Michael wanted to visit the most.

I had been dreading that Grandmere would make us go to Genovia for the honeymoon and make us stay in the castle.

So for the next two hours, we spend packing my bags. Someone is supposed to pick the up later, as we are leaving for our honeymoon directly after the reception.

Lana and Trisha threw away a lot of my old clothes. She just packed most of the clothes that we bought the other day.

So after packing, they went home in the limo, which had come to pick me up to take me to the Plaza for my makeup.

I would have gladly made Tina do my makeup. But when I reached the Plaza, I saw Paolo and three of his assistants.

Seriously.

I always went to Chez Paolo for all the functions. But it turns out that on Grandmere's special request, he had appeared the Plaza to make me look like a bride.

NOW, as I am writing this, an assistant of his applying some creams on my leg. Don't ask me what.

1st November, 4.30 p.m, in the limo.

We are halfway through to the chapel now. And before I start to freak out I have to write this-

Okay, I am beginning to freak out.

So after doing all that make up and styling up my hair to look exactly as if I am like Juno or something (Greek god Zeus's wife Juno,not Ellen Page from the movie Juno).Now my hair is curled, the whole way.

Then Paolo's assistants helped me get into my gown, which they complimented to be 'smashing'. Then Paolo put a veil and tiara on my head.

And you know what? I actually looked _and _felt like a princess!

Seriously.

And that was when mom, dad, Frank and Grandmere walked in.

Mom was wearing this very pretty pale pink, which suited her very well. Frank was wearing a tux. So was dad (No surprise there. He is never seen without his Armani tux, unless he is playing softball with the Prime Minister of France, when he wears khaki shorts)

And mom got all teary eyed and hugged me so tight that I was not able to breath. Even Grandmere had tears. I guess she is saddened by the fact that I am not going to be there any longer for her to torture.

And then mom was saying.

"Mia, we wanted it to be in the traditional way. You know, something old, something new, something blue and something borrowed."

"Don't worry about that , Tina lend me a charm so that makes a borrowed item. The dress is new, so that makes the new thing. The ribbons of my bouquet are blue. The only thing missing is something old."

That was when Grandmere opened a small box that she held. I had not noticed it earlier.

When she opened it, it held this most cute and wonderful looking bracelet. It was made of small diamonds.

She clasped it around my wrist, on the long white glove and said.

"Amelia, this bracelet had belonged to Princess Rosagunde, your ancestor. It is the tradition to pass this bracelet on to a princess of the royal house of Renaldo, when she gets married."

I was almost too shocked to respond to this. I did what I first thought of.

I hugged her. She looked surprised.

"Thanks Grandmere."

"Well, you are supposed to pass it on, when your daughter get married."

Sure, I will keep that in mind. If we have a daughter.

I mean, I am sure Grandmere is going to torture her just like she did to me.

But whatever.

So after some more tearing up from mom, I am finally in the limo.

I don't know why these guys won't hurry up.

1st November, 8 p.m, The Plaza.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

I am so excited that I can hardly write

, after 7 years of romance, I am finally Michael's.

That's right.

I am not Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo anymore. I am Amelia Moscovitz.

So, when we reached the chapel. I was supposed to wait in the limo until it was time.

And after what seemed like a long time, dad came and opened the door for me.

I got out and walked to the entrance of the chapel. I saw that the bridal procession was already in motion. So after little Andrew, Michelle, Tina and Lilly walked down the aisle, the music began.

Dad held out his hands and I grasped , we walked down the aisle.

Everyone stood up.

I saw Michael's mouth open slightly, as he stared at me. Boris and Kenny were standing beside him.

I also saw mom's tear streaked face, Rocky's bright face and Frank's happy face. Lilly gave me a thumbs up from her place.

And then I reached him and the music stopped.

The Archbishop of New York state is going to perform our ceremony.

"Before we begin, who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do." said my lifted the veil over my head and kissed me on the winked at Michael and stepped back.

Me and Michael turned to look at the archbishop.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this joyous day to celebrate the matrimony of Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo-"heavens forbid he should just say Mia."-and Michael Dominic Moscovitz."

NOW, is there anyone in his room who should have a reason so as these two young people should not be married? Let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

I searched the crowd anxiously, but to my relief, no one had any problem with us getting married.

As if satisfied, the archbishop continued.

""Marriage is the supreme sharing of experience and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous uniting of a couple whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered into ,Amelia and Michael proclaim their love to the world and we who are gathered here rejoice with them and for them in the new life they now undertake together."

"Marriage is the promise of hope between two people who love each other sincerely, who honor each other as individuals, and who wish to unite their lives and share the future together. In this ceremony, they dedicate themselves to the happiness and well-being of each other, in a union of mutual caring and responsibility. We rejoice with them that out of the entire world they have found each other; and that they will henceforth find the deeper meaning and richness of human life in sharing it with each other."

He took turns in looking us both and then continued.

"Your marriage requires 'love.' When we love, we see things other people do not see. To see with loving eyes is to know inner beauty and to be loved is to be seen and known as we are known to no other. When you give yourself, heart and mind, into the hands of the one you love, you receive that most precious of gifts - the life and love of another. We are loved when another human being wants us, wishes to share their life with us, accept us, without qualification or reservation, not as perfect, but as human, with strengths and weaknesses.

"Love endures only when the lovers love many things together and not merely each other. When they share the same values, hold the same interests. You will need to be able to trust one another and learn, as well, to depend on one another. Do not forget the love that you share today, try to continue to show your appreciation and admiration on a daily basis throughout the rest of your lives."

I just wish he would be done with this.

And finally, he got to the part I was waiting for.

The archbishop looked around for the ring. Boris noticed what he was looking for, because he pushed Andrew and little forward.

"Michael Dominic Moscovitz, do you take Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo to be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do." he said triumphantly.

Then the archbishop turned to me.

"Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo, do you take Michael Dominic Moscovitz to be your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

He picked up a ring from the little cushion in Andrew's hand and said.

"Michael and Amelia will now present to each other a symbol of their commitment."

"Michael, place this ring on her hand and repeat after me."

Michael slipped the ring onto my finger and then the archbishop said.

"I, Michael Dominic Moscovitz."

"I, Michael Dominic Moscovitz."

"Take you, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo.

"Take you, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we shall both live."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

"I take you with all your faults and strengths."

"I take you with all your faults and strengths."

"As I offer myself to you, with my faults and my strengths."

"As I offer myself to you, with my faults and my strengths."

"I will help you when you need help."

"I will help you when you need help."

"And will turn to you when I need help."

"And will turn to you when I need help."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"Now Amelia, place this ring on Michael's hand and repeat after me."

I slipped the ring to his hand and repeated what he said.

"I, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo."

"I, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo."

"Take you, Michael Dominic Moscovitz."

"Take you, Michael Dominic Moscovitz."

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we shall both live."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

"I take you with all your faults and strengths."

"I take you with all your faults and strengths."

"As I offer myself to you, with my faults and my strengths."

"As I offer myself to you, with my faults and my strengths."

"I will help you when you need help."

"I will help you when you need help."

"And will turn to you when I need help."

"And will turn to you when I need help."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"And now." The archbishop said. "By the power vested upon me, by the creator of the Universe and the State of New York, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The place shook with applauses as Michael cupped my face in his arms and kissed me.

When we broke away, he grabbed my hands and we walked towards the front door.

The first time as Mr. and Mrs. Michael Moscovitz.

_**Yes, I am done with the wedding. But I still don't how much justice I had done to Mia and Michael. Just one more chapter before the story ends. Please review.**_


	13. Perfect Ending

_**Ah, the final chapter (*drum rolls*) I hope you like it…**_

2nd November, 12.30 a.m, Genovian Royal Jet.

Ah, that was nice.

Right after the wedding, we went to the Plaza for the reception. I didn't know most of them. I have a strong feeling that Grandmere had invited them. Some even wore large turbans on their heads, which made me think that they were from the from the Royal Family of Monaco. I also saw the head of that Transylvanian Prince, who made appearance in last night's rehearsal dinner.

As we sat down for the toasts, dad got up and cleared his throat.

Quite contrary to the effect that it had when I did it last night, everybody turned to look at him. Maybe it was be because dad had an ENOURMOUSLY LOUD voice.

"Ah, I would like to extend my heartiest congrats to my daughter and her prince." I smiled at him.

Of course, he didn't mean the prince thing literally. He meant that Michael is my , literally yes, he is my prince. My Royal Consort to be exact.

HRH Michael Moscovitz

"When Mia introduced Michael to me, 7 years ago, he struck me as very special young man. He had dreams and aspirations that amazed , a few days after they actually started going out, I understood that Michael loves my she loves him too. And then, when Michael went to Japan 5 years ago, it seemed as if he had taken a part along with him. She was never the same"

I looked at dad uncomfortably and then at Michael. He was looking at me with this confused expression.

Michael didn't know about the depression and therapy thing. And mark my words; he is certainly going to ask.

"But when he came back and they got together, no one was happier than me, because my daughter had finally found back her lost love. I am so happy for you both and I am sure you will keep my daughter happy, Michael."He finished nodding his head towards Michael."

Michael smiled at him. He always knew how to charm my dad.

Shortly after the dinner, it was time for dance. I was excied, as it was the first time that we are dancing since we got married.

So when we got to the stage, there was a huge round of applause. And the when the song started, I looked at Michael, with a startled expression.

"A Tall Drink of Water?" I asked him, my voice filled with emotion.

He grinned at me.

"Well, this song certainly did have a great place in our life. So I thought, well, it would be just right if we danced to this song. Don't you think so?"

In answer to his question, I merely kissed him.

Soon the song ended and I found myself being claimed Boris, while Tina danced with Kenny, Lilly with Hank. To my surprise, I also saw dad dancing with Ruth and Mom with was dancing with, I had to laugh at this, and was dancing with a colleague of his.

One after the other, the songs ended, and for each song, I found myself with other , Morty, Kenny, Frank and…

And then suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulders. I turned and my jaws fell open. Standing in front of me was John-Paul Reynolds Abernathy was smiling at me.

"Hey."He said.

I couldn't open my mouth. I was mortified.

I saw that Michael had noticed J.P and he was hurrying over to us. His jaws set; he looked as if he was going to hit J.P.

I shot him a warning look.

"J.P, what are you doing here?" I asked J.P.

He grinned at me as if explaining something simple.

"You see, your grandmother invited me and my dad to your wedding."

I looked around. Sure enough, J.P's dad, John-Paul Reynolds Abernathy III stood a little distance away, talking with Grand'Mere very animated discussion, if you ask me.

J.P's dad was waving his hands above his head as he spoke,

"So, you guys got married, huh?"He said a sad smile on his lips.

Michael grew stiff beside me.

"Yeah."

"Well congrats to you both. I hope you will be happy." he said.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks J.P."

He grinned at both of us and walked towards his dad. I looked at Michael.

His eyes were following J.P's retreating back. I knew trouble was in store.

"Just let it go Michael." I said, grabbing his hands. "It's over now. I am yours now."

"I know." he sighed. "It's just that, everything he did to you and to Lilly just makes me want to hit him."

"I know. Just drop it okay." I said, squeezing his hands.

After a couple of hours, or what seemed like an eternity to me, Tina grabbed me by my hand and pulled me.

"What the-"I sputtered out, as we were joined by Lana, Trisha and Shameeka in the corridor.

"Mia, shut up." the four of them yelled at me.

Finally, we reached a room and Lana turned to me.

"Alright Mia, you have to take off your gown now. We have to get you into this dress." she said, holding up a dark blue, knee length gown, with a black ribbon.

"Why." I asked.

"Well, obviously, you are not going the whole way to Greece in that gown, are you?" asked Trisha

So they helped me , they untied my hair and removed my makeup. They put on new, lighter makeup on my face and left my hair as it is.

As we reached the ballroom, I saw that Michael had also changed. He was now wearing a dress shirt and pants.

He held out his hands and I grabbed.

We walked to the entrance of the Plaza, where reporters covered us like they were some kind of bees, looking for honey. But luckily, the NYPD was called in to control the crowd.

Our families and friends threw rice at us.

I remember what dad told me about Princess Alice, mother of Prince Philip of England. When Czar Nicholas II of Russia got a little too carried away, pelting Alice with rice at her 1903 wedding to Prince Andrew, she got him to cut it out by grabbing a shoe and whacking him on the head with it a few times.

I certainly didn't want to whack those who pelted me with rice.

Anyway, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. There were so many people around here. It turns out that even the reporters were throwing rice at us.

Through all these rice falling at us like arrows, we finally reached the waiting limo. Just as Michael opened the door for me to enter, I stopped.

"Wait." I said, and turned.

"Okay, I am now going to throw my it if you can." I added to my cluster of friends' right in the front. They all nodded their heads eagerly.

So I turned to face Michael, grinned at him and threw my bouquet as hard as I could.

I turned to see who had got the bouquet.

I turned to see…

Lilly holding the bouquet in her hands.

She gave me a confused look. I winked at her and got into the limo.

Ah, a world with just history, gods and goddesses, beaches and Michael awaited me.

3rd November, 11.30 am local time, an unknown beach in Athens, Greece.

I, Mrs Mia Moscovitz, married to the inventor of the CradioArm, Michael Moscovitz, for exactly a day and a half, am officially busted.

I mean, I knew I was going to be, on account of my dad, thanks to his speech, made my husband aware of the fact that I had been depressed about his going to Japan for two years and I had that therapy and all that stuff.

If I went to Dr.K again, he would just begin on about some horse of his named Carlo or a pony named Alexis. (Who names their horse Dusty and Sugar and Pancho anyways?)

So as I was sitting in a deck chair in this beautiful chair, with nothing but the, ahem, private affairs of last night in my mind, when suddenly Michael went,

"Mia, what was your dad saying about on our wedding day. You know, about me taking a part of you with me?"

I looked at him, choking on the drink I was having. He patted me on the back and went.

"Well?"

I knew I had to tell him. I mean, he had to know he married a girl who had been in therapy for almost two years. Even though I was in therapy because of him. But whatever.

"It is nothing Michael. Dad just…"

But Michael's eyes narrowed, reminding me of Lilly.

He knew I was going to lie.

"Well," I said, defeated."Well, when you went to Japan, it was like…"

"Like what?" he asked, impatiently.

"I-I got all depressed." I watched as Michael's face went blank, as if in confussion."Literally, I was depressed. I stayed away from school for a week, did not call anyone. Everyone thought I was suicidal or something. I didn't even bath for a week. I wouldn't leave my bed. And then dad took me to this cowboy therapist who told me about all the horses and ponies he ever owned."

I looked at Michael to see how he was taking the situation.

He was looking a bit sad of making me depressed like that. And I guess he was fighting off laughter because of my mention of Dr.K mentioning his ponies."

"Really?" he finally asked.

"Yeah."

He finally pulled me close to him and said.

"Mia, I am so sorry to have caused you such an emotional pain. I am so sorry."

He held me, just like that for a minute, and then I pulled back.

"Michael, I am fine now."

He took me in his arms and I gasped.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"Making up for the lost time…"

And then, we walked back to our room.

_**Yippee, I am finally done. I know it is a lame ending. But I didn't know which other way to end. I am sorry if I disappointed you. And thanks to all those people who added me to their favorite author/story list and reviewed , you guys gave me the strength to go on. I love you all…**_


End file.
